russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:00am - The Gospel of the Kingdom (with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *06:00am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *06:30am - The Message *07:00am - Magandang Umaga Ba? (Zyrene-Parsad Valensia, Jay Sonza and JR Langit) *08:30am - Oras Ng Katotohanan *09:30am - Great Day to Live (Greg Durante) *10:00am - Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); Little Women (Tuesday); Super Friends (Friday) *10:30am - Make Way For Noddy *11:00am - PB&J Otter (Monday-Wednesday); Pappyland (Thursday and Friday) *11:30am - Goof Troop *12:00nn - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); Duck Tales (Tuesday and Thursday) *12:30pm - Disney's Magic English *01:00pm - The Yogi Bear Show (Monday-Wednesday); Gumby (Thursday and Friday) *01:30pm - The Care Bears *02:00pm - The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Monday-Wednesday); Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (Thursday and Friday) *02:30pm - Bananas in Pyjamas *03:00pm - McDonalds Kids Town *03:30pm - Barney & Friends *04:00pm - Hello Kitty *04:30pm - Express Balita (Snooky Serna and Anne Marie Soriano) *05:00pm - Barbie (Viva-TV) (Mon); Winx Club (Viva-TV) (Tue and Thurs); PBA (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri) *05:30pm - Daily Top 5 (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *06:00pm - OPM TV (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *06:30pm - May Bukas Pa (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *07:00pm - Viva Proudly Presents (Viva-TV) (Mon); Popstar Diaries (Viva-TV) (Tue); Sabrina: The Animated Series (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *07:30pm - Wow! (Viva-TV) (Thurs); May Bukas Pa (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri) *08:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang, Yen Santos, Vincent Bueno, Hannah Flores and Jessy Mendiola) (simulcast on iDMZ) (Tue); Viva Concert (Viva-TV) (Wed) Goin' Bayabas (Viva-TV) (Thurs); NBA (Viva-TV) (Fri) *09:00pm - Dear Heart (Viva-TV) (Mon); Now Showing (Viva-TV) (Tue); Thursday Night at the Movies (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *10:00pm - Flames (Viva-TV) (Wed) *10:30pm - CHB: Celebrity Home Business (Viva-TV) (Mon); Stoplight TV (Viva-TV) (Fri) *11:00pm - Ronda Trese (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales) *11:30pm - Good Take (Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro) (Mon); Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valensia) (Tue); Cooltura (Pat Natividad) (Wed); PBA Moments (Thurs) Last Fool Show (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez) (Fri) 'Saturday' *05:00am - El Shaddai *07:30am - Power & Mercy (Don Stewart) *08:00am - Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo *09:00am - McDonalds Kids Town *09:30am - Animaniacs *10:00am - Bananas in Pyjamas *10:30am - Tagamend *11:00am - Disney Adventures *12:30pm - Disney's Magic English *01:00pm - Make Way For Noddy *01:30pm - Amigo and Friends *02:00pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) *02:15pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) *02:30pm - Stop, Talk and Listen (Viva-TV) *03:30pm - Bratz (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - Trollz (Viva-TV) *04:30pm - Celebrity Real Life Stories (Viva-TV) *05:00pm - Iskul Bukol (Viva-TV) *06:00pm - P-POP Star Hunt (Viva-TV) *07:00pm - Viva Premiere Night (Viva-TV) *09:00pm - Erik Matti's Kagat Ng Dilim (Viva-TV) *10:00pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *11:30pm - Cooltura (Pat Natividad) 'Sunday' *05:00am - Jesus Miracle Crusade *07:00am - Kerygma TV (Bo Sanchez) *08:00am - Family TV Mass *09:00am - McDonalds Kids Town *09:30am - Animaniacs *10:00am - Y2K: Yes2Kids (Maxene Magalona, Ryan Agoncillo, Ella Cruz, Nash Aguas, Louise Abuel, Xyriel Manabat, Bugoy Carino, Mutya Orquia) *10:30am - Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes) *11:00am - Fil-Chi (Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wesley Chua) *12:00nn - Tukaan *01:00pm - Gumby *01:30pm - Disney's Magic English *02:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang, Yen Santos, Vincent Bueno, Hannah Flores and Jessy Mendiola) (simulcast on iDMZ) *03:00pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - PBA (Viva-TV) *07:00pm - P-POP Star Hunt (Viva-TV) *08:00pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Viva-TV) *09:00pm - Sinemaks (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) *11:30pm - El Shaddai with IBC Headliners (hourly news capsule) News Segments 'Express Balita' *'Express Major Balita' *'Balita Atbp.' - Feature Stories *'Metro Balita' - Police Report *'Express Sports' - Sports News *'Inside Malacañang' - Malacañang News *'Express Abroad' - Foreign News *'Special Report' - Special News *'Serbisyo Hotline' - Public Service *'Panahong Weather' - Weather Forecaster and Trivia of the Day *'Express Showbiz' - Entertainment News 'Ronda Trese' *'Pulis Ronda' - Police Report *'News Team 13 Weather' - Weather Forecast *'Sponta News' - Sci-Tech News *'Pananaw: A Newsroom with A Viewpoint' - Documentary News *Palaro Hotline - Sports News *'Ronda Intriga' - Entertainment News Program Advisory 'Version 1 (Good Take, Pulsong Pinoy, Cooltura, Kasangga Mo ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit)' The views, opinions, consultative and other information expressed in the following program by the host and guest of this show do not necessarily the views of this station by IBC-13 programs from the company of the host, the show, the management to representative of the network. 'Version 2 (Magandang Umaba Ba?, Hapi Kung Healthy and Tagamend)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts do not necessarily state or reflect those of the company and its management. Furthermore, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of IBC-13 with the hosts, the show, the management and the network. 'Version 3 (Y2K: Yes2Kids, Fil-Chi and Tukaan)' The views and opinions experssed by the guest do not necessarily state or reflect management and the network. 'Version 4 (DMZ-TV and Last Fool Show)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts of this show do not reflect those of IBC-13. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the host, the show, the station.